


Momentos íntimos, momentos nítidos

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es muy temprano todavía, y todo es nítido y hace que Harry se vea casi reluciente y Louis piensa que puede verlo dormir durante toda la vida. Contar las respiraciones profundas, los movimientos lentos del pecho de su novio, o incluso despertar y encontrarse a Harry muy cerca con los labios entreabiertos, siempre hicieron cosas extrañas en Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentos íntimos, momentos nítidos

Hay luces claras y brillantes que traspasan las cortinas de la ventana de su habitación, se proyectan en pequeños rayos de luz sobre el perfil de Harry.

Harry está cubierto por las sabanas blancas calientes y mullidas hasta el cuello, que son casi del mismo color que su piel. Sólo sus rizos marrones oscuro hacen realmente un contraste fuerte en cuanto a colores.

Es muy temprano todavía, y todo es nítido y hace que Harry se vea casi reluciente.

Louis piensa que puede verlo dormir durante toda la vida. A Louis le gusta despertar primero por esta misma razón. Contar las respiraciones profundas, los movimientos lentos del pecho de su novio, o incluso despertar y encontrarse a Harry muy cerca con los labios entreabiertos, siempre hicieron cosas extrañas en Louis.

Louis se acerca un poco más a Harry y humedece sus labios con la lengua, luego los presiona sobre los labios rojizos de Harry.

Harry aún está inconsciente pero sonríe adormilado, aún en su sueño, y presiona de vuelta en los labios de Louis.

“Hola.” Susurra Louis sin apartarse un centímetro, sus labios se mueven contra los de Harry, lo que hace que sus labios se muevan también.

Harry sonríe, es una sonrisa abierta y es algo torpe porque aún sigue presionado contra Louis pero eso no importa tanto, realmente.

Harry se mueve pesadamente sobre Louis, se traslada como un peso muerto sin separar sus labios al mismo tiempo que consigue no hacer daño a Louis en ningún sitio.

Ahora ellos están, caderas contra caderas, labios contra labios y sonrisas contra sonrisas.

“Hola, tú.” murmura Harry. Y luego coloca su cabeza contra el hueco del cuello de Louis. Él coloca también sus piernas en el hueco que deja Louis, cuando abre las suyas.

Louis acaricia la espalda desnuda de Harry con los dedos. Ellos siguen estando bajo la sabana pero está casi por caerse de la cama por los movimientos anteriores de Harry.

“Voy a hacer el desayuno.” dice Louis en voz baja y besa la cabeza de Harry.

“No, quédate conmigo, y tengamos sexo.” Harry pide y lo hace con un tono inocente en la voz que realmente no pega con sus palabras.

Louis se atraganta con su propia sonrisa y besa la mejilla de Harry.

“Estás tan adormecido que ni sabes lo que dices, cariño.” sonríe Louis.

Harry frunce el ceño mientras abre un ojo, después el otro. Más tarde, él está presionando su dura erección contra la cadera de Louis más fuerte “Soy consciente de lo que dije.” dice y se mueve para recalcar su punto.

Louis asiente y sonríe, entonces sujeta la cintura de Harry, haciendo parar sus movimientos, aunque siga presionándose contra él, de todos modos.

“¿Ahora no puedo tener sexo con mi propio novio?” se queja Harry, y su voz es ronca y de verdad que parece molesto.

“Claro que puedes, cariño.” Susurra Louis y abraza a Harry por la cintura.

“Gracias.” Dice, y es todo arrogancia contenida. Harry se balancea, para quedar encima de Louis, pero aún sigue con los ojos cerrados en todo el proceso.

“Puedo besar a mi novio también, ¿verdad?” Harry se burla, lo que hace reír a Louis.

“Uh huh.” Cabecea afirmativamente, aunque sea inútil ya que Harry no puede verle, porque sigue con la cabeza apoyada contra su cuello, y la nariz rozando su piel caliente.

“Bien. Creo que voy a hacerlo, entonces.” Susurra y su voz es más grave todavía, mientras lame sus labios para empezar a besar el cuello de Louis en pequeños y cortos besitos.

Louis tiembla y se estremece una y otra vez debajo del tacto de Harry. Su piel se hace más sensible cuando siente los labios y la lengua húmeda de Harry sobre él.

Las manos de Harry descansan sobre el borde de sus bóxers y mete un pulgar dentro, después lo arrastra hacia abajo, aunque no consigue llegar más que hasta la mitad de sus piernas, debido al peso del cuerpo de Louis.

“Louis.” Harry murmura y muerde un poco el hombro de Louis para que levante sus caderas.

Louis obedece y deja que Harry lo desnude por completo, aunque siga tapado gracias a las sabanas blancas, aún sobre ellos.

Harry abre los ojos por primera vez en un tiempo, y mira hacia Louis. Sus ojos se clavan en los suyos y no parece que vaya a hacer nada más que mirarlo.

Luego sonríe y se acerca de nuevo a Louis, y se posiciona sobre él de nuevo.

“Se siente muy bien de esta manera.” Comenta y roza la tela de sus pantalones de pijama contra la erección de Louis ahora.

Louis asiente, mientras cuela su mano debajo de los pantalones cortos de Harry y aprieta su culo, fuerte. “Sí, muy bien.”

Harry ríe fuerte durante un largo tiempo, su pecho tiembla contra el de Louis y duele un poco, pero no le importa, sin embargo.

Harry roza su nariz contra la de Louis mientras mira hacia sus ojos. Después sonríe y besa su nariz durante unos segundos.

“El mejor beso de mi vida.” Dice Louis secamente, en tono divertido que hace que Harry sonría tímidamente y consigue comprimir un poco el corazón de Louis.

Harry besa de nuevo en el mismo lugar y esconde la cara en el hombro de Louis.

Harry sigue posicionado contra el cuerpo de Louis, mientras acaricia su cuerpo con sus manos cálidas, Harry hace figuras sobre la piel de Louis con sus dedos largos.

También besa su hombro unas cuantas veces y su mano sigue bajando hasta el borde de su cintura.

Louis espera a que Harry haga algo pero nada ocurre, no hasta que Harry se aparta para mirar hacia los ojos de Louis, su mano aún quieta.

“¿Puedo?” pregunta, con las cejas alzadas en duda.

“¿El qué?” devuelve nuevo hacia él, sólo para mortificar un poco a Harry.

Aunque, Harry sigue completamente serio, mientras dice: “Hacerte el amor.”

Louis sólo se queda mirando a Harry por lo que parece horas hasta que, finalmente, asiente.

Harry besa sus labios, esta vez es más largo, más duro y más profundo.

Harry sigue con sus caricias hasta que llega al camino de pelos oscuros y rizados de Louis, entonces rodea a Louis con una mano, y es un toque dulce y gentil, y en serio, Louis piensa, Harry es demasiado perfecto.

Harry sube y baja su mano suavemente por Louis, apretando a veces sí, a veces no, haciendo que Louis llegue al borde de la locura.

“Me vas a volver loco. Deja–de–hacer–eso.” Tartamudea entre respiraciones, Harry se detiene y mira a Louis a los ojos.

“Dime si prefieres esto.” Dice en voz baja, muy baja. Y desaparece debajo de las sabanas. Louis puede sentir como el aliento de Harry choca contra su erección y después sus labios, hasta que al fin, Harry succiona fuerte.

Y es como antes, es dulce, pero no todo el rato.

Louis entierra sus dedos en el pelo de Harry, e intenta no ser brusco, pero es demasiado.

“Harry, Ha-, mierda, ¡Harry!” Louis echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando llega al límite, después Harry está subiendo de nuevo a rastras por su regazo, y sonríe perezosamente hacia él, mientras presiona sus labios almizclados contra los suyos.

Louis tiene los ojos desorbitados, y la boca abierta, y sabe que no es capaz de poder hablar coherentemente, por lo que decide cerrar la boca, mientras respira por la nariz pesadamente.

Louis sólo puede sonreír de vuelta y besar su boca desesperadamente.

“Gracias.” Susurra y Harry asiente.

“¿Louis?”

“Sí.” Dice aún con los ojos cerrados.

“Te amo, sabías eso, ¿cierto?” pregunta Harry, mientras sube hasta la altura de su novio.

Louis sonríe y besa su frente y después lo mantiene en sus brazos.

“Sí.” Dice en voz baja. “Te amo también” responde y siente a Harry sonreír contra su pecho.

Louis está cansado, muy cansado, pero a él siempre le gusta dormirse el último, por situaciones como estas.

Cuando él puede ver cómo Harry va a cerrar los ojos y así, las sombras sobre sus mejillas aparece de nuevo, y también puede ver sus labios entre abiertos, todos rosados y muy hinchados, pero él también consigue captar esos momentos especiales como aquel, en el que los rayos del sol traslucidos desde la ventana, se posan sobre la piel de Harry, y es como si brillara.

“Eres especial, Harry Styles, ¿sabías eso?, tú sólo… deslumbras” susurra Louis, y besa su frente por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse junto a su novio, durmiéndose definitivamente.


End file.
